Dragon Ball PR (DBPR)
Dragon Ball: Promising Road (ドラゴンボール: 有望な道, Doragon Bōru: Yūbōna Michi) also simply abbreviated as DBPR'' or Dragon Ball PR is a fan series based on Dragon Ball, serving as a direct fan-made sequel of Dragon Ball Super. The series was originally created in December 2013 but after a long hiatus, it was heavily revised in January 2020. Plot ''Dragon Ball PR picks up the story of the Z-Fighters eleven years after the Tournament of Power, where Goku and Frieza defeated Jiren to save their universe from destruction. Many years later, the new generation of fighters is growing up, and they have conflicts to face. The new arrival of the Saiyan refugee Jodenku has brought the Z-Fighters another powerful force in their ranks, as well as Uub a new rival, as they take on powerful foes such as the demons of the Demon Realm, the New Red Ribbon, and the expanding Frigid Force. Episode List Note: This entire section is going to be redone, with each episode to be summarized in different pages. Significant moments will be given a script. Two episodes will be published most days. World Peace Arc (1-16) ''Jodenku Saga (1-2) * Episode 1: The Mysterious Crash Landing * Episode 2: A New Prodigy ''30th World Tournament Saga (3-12) * Episode 3: The World Tournament Returns! * Episode 4: The Junior Division Begins! * Episode 5: Jodenku vs. Pan! * Episode 6: Pupil of Goku! The Final Begins! * Episode 7: Jodenku vs. Uub Decided! * Episode 8: The Swift Round of 16! The Rematch! * Episode 9: Trunks vs. Goten! * Episode 10: Trunks, the Son of Vegeta! * Episode 11: Namekian vs. Saiyan! Set-Up To The Final! * Episode 12: A Close Encounter! Piccolo's Redemption! ''Master Yakitori Saga (13-16) * Episode 13: Sensei of A Fallen Dojo! * Episode 14: Taiyokami Wave! * Episode 15: The Great Oozaru * Episode 16: Reunion at Capsule Corporation 'Demon Rebellion Arc (17-56) ''Training Saga (17-22) * Episode 17: New Threat at Other World * Episode 18: The Hyperbolic Time Chamber! * Episode 19: The Final Super Saiyan! * Episode 20: God Ki Goten! * Episode 21: Daughter of Gohan * Episode 22: Short Return of Perfection! ''Grand Kai Saga (23-32) * Episode 23: Grand Kai's Squadrons! * Episode 24: Return of the Two Saiyans! * Episode 25: Battle on Planet Yardrat! * Episode 26: Another Familiar Face! * Episode 27: Planet Yardrat's Salvation * Episode 28: Father-Son Bonding * Episode 29: Heliko, the Defender of Namek! * Episode 30: Kunamuri, the Merging of Demons * Episode 31: The Trio of Dreams * Episode 32: Decipher the Code ''Timeline Saga (33-36) * Episode 33: A Demon's Anguish * Episode 34 * Episode 35 * Episode 36 ''Professor Hankumo Saga (37-42) * Episode 37 * Episode 38 * Episode 39 * Episode 40 * Episode 41 * Episode 42 ''Demon King Akusei Saga (43-56) * Episode 43 * Episode 44 * Episode 45 * Episode 46 * Episode 47 * Episode 48 * Episode 49 * Episode 50 * Episode 51 * Episode 52 * Episode 53 * Episode 54 * Episode 55 * Episode 56 'Yashinato Arc (57-93) Kanon Volcano Saga (57-58) * Episode 57 * Episode 58 Korogaku Tribe Saga (59-??) * Episode 59 * Episode 60 * Episode 61 'New Red Ribbon Arc (94-146)' ''New Generation Saga (94-96) ''Reborn Androids Saga (97-105) ''Nucleo Saga (106-113) ''Evolved Nucleo Saga (114-119) ''Rybon Saga (120-136) ''Ultimate Rybon Saga (137-146) 'Frigid Arc (147-196)' ''Normal Episodes (147-149) ''Kyasso and Onnio Saga (150-151) New Namek Saga (152-161) ''Guruto Force Saga (162-169) ''Frigid Saga (170-186) ''Final Showdown Saga (187-196) 'Finale Arc (197-???) Farewell Saga (???-???) Characters NOTE: This section will be updated as the story goes on, and new characters will be added. Theme Songs * ''Openings'' ** Opening 1 (Episodes 1-56): [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jb1abLH53PI '''Bit by Bit I'm Falling Under Your Spell] ** Opening 2 (Episodes 57-93): [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UayZrwaI1R4 Burst Limit Theme] ** Opening 3 (Episodes 94-146): Blizzard ** Opening 4 (Episodes 147-???): Budokai 3 Theme * Closings ** Closing 1 (Episodes 1-56): Fireworks ** Closing 2 (Episodes 57-93): Shining Star ** Closing 3 (Episodes 94-146): Hitori Janai ** Closing 4 (Episodes 147-???): [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RQOc_07raNE Complication] Timeline (Work in Progress) ''Before Dragon Ball PR'' Age 163 * Yashinato Asaiyo is born into a poor village with an abusive father. His father kills his mother shortly after his birth. Age 167 Age 188 Age 190 ''Age 778 *Jodenku is born on Planet Kemori. *The events of Dragon Ball Super begin. Beerus and Whis arrive on Earth. Age 779 *Pan is born. *Heliko, the defender of New Planet Namek, is born. *The events of the Golden Frieza Arc take place. *The events of the Zamasu Arc take place. Age 780 *Bulla Briefs is born. *The Tournament of Power takes place. Universe 7 wins the tournament after defeating Jiren. Dragon Ball Super ends. 'Age 781' *The Yakitori dojo is burned down by bandits, and Master Yakitori's entire family and students are killed in the fire. Age 784 *The 28th World Tournament takes place. Goku meets Uub. *Akusei, a famous warrior of the Demon Realm, becomes the King of the Demons. 'Age 787' * Frigid, one of Frieza's nephews, is designated the new ruler of the dying Frieza Force and the dying Planet Trade Organization. The Frieza Force is renamed into the Frigid Force. * Lord Frigid hires King Jagaimo, a Saiyan frozen in time on a far-away planet kept by Frieza for examination. Frigid then brainwashes Jagaimo to go under his command. Age 788 *The 29th World Tournament takes place. Hercule wins the Adult Division and Zeion White wins the Junior Division. *Demon King Akusei hires Professor Hankumo as his personal assistant and they begin planning a legendary Demon Realm rebellion to take over the universe. *The Frigid Force and Planet Trade Organization makes a rapid recovery. Age 789 *Planet Kemori is raided by the rising Frigid Force. The Kemorian race nearly goes extinct as the Yasatane Tribe of Saiyans is destroyed, with its last few survivors becoming slaves for the Frigid Force and the Planet Trade Organization. *Yamcha retires his baseball career. *Tien and Chiaotzu begin forming a dojo. *Professor Hankumo begins inventing various devices for the upcoming Demon Rebellion and studies the planes of the universe. ''Dragon Ball PR ''Age 791 * Jodenku arrives on Planet Earth and joins the Z-Fighters after escaping captivity from the Frigid Force on the spaceship. * The 30th World Tournament takes place on December 10th. Piccolo wins the Adult Division against Trunks and Uub wins the Junior Division against Jodenku. * Tien and Launch's son Shinji is born a week after the 30th World Tournament. Age 792 *The Demon Rebellion begins in November, with millions of portals appearing around the mortal universe. *Demon King Akusei leads the rebellion while hiding in the Makai Core, in the center of the Demon Realm. *Goku and Vegeta temporarily reunite with their fathers on Earth. *Goku, Vegeta, Yamcha, Tien, and Krillin retire from fighting in order for the new generation to rise up. *The Z-Fighters meet Heliko, the defender of New Planet Namek, while on a mission to cleanse the North Galaxy of the demonic rifts. *Bulla successfully finishes developing a time machine with assistance from her mother Bulma. *Professor Hankumo travels to Age 767 to possess Cell and the Androids. Goten, Trunks, Jodenku, Pan, and Heliko follow him and confront him, using the time machine Bulma and Bulla made shortly beforehand. Age 793 Age 794 *The 31st World Tournament takes place. Goten wins the Adult Division against Android 17 and Bruce Kanji wins the Junior Division against Mr. Spice. Age 795 *Goten and Marron get married. *Trunks and Mai's daughter, Brasiera Briefs is born. *Dr. Kinen relocates an old Red Ribbon laboratory and begins to rebuild it with old notes from Dr. Gero, his uncle. Age 796 Age 797 *The 32nd World Tournament takes place. Zeion White wins the Adult Division against Bruce Kanji and Gellon wins the Junior Division against Mr. Spice. *Jodenku and Risello's son Kentoshi is born. Age 800 * The 33rd World Tournament takes place. Uub wins the Adult Division against Android 17 and Shinji wins the Junior Division against Gellon. * Uub and Pan's son Jin is born. 'Age 801' 'Age 802' 'Age 803' * The 34th World Tournament takes place. Jodenku wins the Adult Division against Uub and Kentoshi wins the Junior Division against Shinji. ''After Dragon Ball PR WIP Gallery Ea36f71dc009d37f51c2c351bfa80f12.png|The official logo Category:Fan Fiction Category:Dragon Ball Fanon Category:Fan series Category:Frieza's Race Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Demons Category:Demon Realm Category:Battle Category:Battles